


Snowmen

by KirbyWrites



Series: Short Drabbles I Decided To Make [10]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, and the first thing i thought of was this, have this thing, i did this instead of my english hw, i saw this thing called the snowman challenge online, i'll publish something different later, so uh yeah, some stupid thing i made, yes i know it's another winter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyWrites/pseuds/KirbyWrites
Summary: (please don't take this seriously, like honestly, i don't know why i wrote this)Gijinka AU. Kirby, Meta Knight, and Dedede are in Kirby's house one fine winter day. Instead of staying inside and gazing at the fire, Kirby has a great idea for the other two to have some fun outside for a change.





	Snowmen

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told from multiple points of view, and whose point of view it's being told from changes constantly. Might be confusing, which is why I added little headers to help you read it.

_Kirby's POV_

“Hey, Dedede, let's do this thing I found on Dreamtube,” I said, showing my phone screen to the king. It was a perfect winter day in Dreamland. It was colder than a usual winter, so cold that it brought snow; I had invited Dedede and Meta Knight over to my house for some fun. After all, what kind of friend leaves his friends alone on a cold day? It's not like they have anything better to do anyway.

 

“The snowman challenge? What's that?” King Dedede asked. I could see a sparkle in his eye; he loves challenges, and so does Meta Knight, but truth be told, Meta only likes challenges that aren't insane. He probably won't take a liking to this one, actually. It makes sense when you think about his personality, and Meta’s really a no-nonsense person. The only time he’ll do anything nonsensical is when sweets are involved- or, of course, if I insist. I can be pretty good at insisting if I try.

 

“It's where you bury your body in snow, but you only go as high as your neck,” I explained. “It really makes you look like a snowman! And you have to stay in there for as long as you can!”

 

“Sounds like fun! Meta, you want to try that?”

 

“No. I will not try anything that sounds half as crazed as ‘the snowman challenge’, let alone the actual thing,” Meta Knight retorted, looking back towards the window. “It's much too cold to be playing these kinds of games.” Hah! I knew it. Sadly, however, I felt a strong urge to do this, and Meta’s going to join whether he likes it or not.

 

“Come on, Meta,” Dedede said, pouting. “We can't just stay in here all day. And it sounds like it'll be fun.”

 

“I already said no.” Determined to start the fun, I put on my best puppy-dog face and stared at the knight with quivering eyes. He sighed, covering his masked face with his palm, and reluctantly nodded. “Fine. But only because you insist.” I cheered and led the way out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

_Meta Knight's POV:_

Now why did I let myself be drawn into this? I was already warm inside Kirby's little house, and now I had to go back outside and bury myself in snow. If it was chocolate, I probably wouldn't complain as much… but burying yourself in snow until you almost freeze to death- and all for the sake of what? Bragging rights? Sounds absurd to me. But I just can't argue with Kirby's adorable face, especially when he tries to sway me. Great. Just thinking about chocolate makes me want it. I better get some after this; hot chocolate is perfect after cold activities. With a sigh, I let Kirby pile snow over me as I wrapped my rich purple cape around myself.

I know from experience that snow gets colder the longer you sit in it, so this was not going to be pleasant if we were expected to stay in for as long as possible. The snow was slowly being piled on me, and I felt a tingle, then a burning sensation every time it touched bare skin. Soon enough, it covered me entirely. Kirby finished packing in all the little cracks and by the time he slapped the last handful on me and moved on, I could barely move. I began to shiver as the pink-haired boy threw snow on a laughing Dedede, who was chortling about how he'd totally win this challenge.

My hands and feet were already losing their feeling… How was I expected to stay in here for any longer than a few minutes? As soon as Kirby had finished, he tapped his phone with his hand a few times and showed us a timer before going back inside his house. I sighed, shivering as the snow froze my armor. This was going to be one long day.

 

 

_Dedede's POV:_

All that eating is finally goin’ to pay off! This cold ain't going through seven layers of clothing and fat (most of it is fat, believe me). Beside me, Meta Knight was already shivering, and I don't think even a minute had passed! “Cold already, Meta?” I taunted. Poor guy. He never could stand the cold. I really shouldn’t be taunting ‘im, but I just can’t help it! He looks so cute in that lil’ pile o’ snow.

 

“When most of the things you’re wearing are metal, you tend to get colder faster,” he retaliated, eyes narrowing behind his mask. “It just so happens that you’re wearing cloth. I also know that the longer you sit in snow, the colder it gets.”

 

“That ain’t gonna be true for me!” I laughed and sat down on the block of snow underneath. Minutes of silence ticked by, and I could feel the time slipping past. Ya know, when yer stuck in a pile of snow with nothing to see except trees and snowy bushes, ya get bored quick. Ya can't move, ya can't leave unless you want to lose, and there's really nothin’ to do, especially if you’re doing this alone. Really, the only thing ya can do is shiver, but that’s only if yer cold, and I ain’t the kinda person that gets cold easy.

Luckily for me though, I ain’t doin’ this alone, and there’s a small, shiverin’ knight right next to me. I can’t help but have a tiny blossom o’ worry perk up when I see ‘im, though. Meta’s shiverin’ a ton, and I can see the snow rollin’ off him. But I’m sure he’s already noticed, so I try to keep up the light an’ playful mood. “Holdin’ up fine over there?” I asked, a forced playfulness creeping into my voice.

 

“D-d-don't t-t-talk to m-me,” Meta Knight growled, shivering harder. “L-leave me to s-suffer in p-peace.” This time, it showed in his voice and that lil’ blossom o’ worry got even bigger.

 

“Ah, fine. Be like that if ya want to.” I turned my head back and looked forward, picking at my sleeves under the snow. Sometimes Meta can be a real stick in the mud.

 

 

_Meta Knight's POV:_

Nova above, it's freezing. The cold fused my armor to my body and I shivered harder than before. My skin had gone pale, and even if I wanted to or was allowed to move, I probably couldn't. My cape wasn't much help against the frigid snow since when it melted, the water seeped into the fabric. It was kind of a wonder that my cape hadn't frozen stiff already. I felt myself growing sleepy, but I jolted awake at the last moment. To fall asleep in snow was to surely die, and I wasn't going to make that mistake. I tensed up and shivered some more, for that was the only thing to do besides talking and looking at trees. I wasn't in the mood for talking, since Dedede would probably tease me about being cold again, and I had already seen every tree around at least ten times.

Suddenly, I envied Kirby; he was in his warm house, probably on his phone again, and we were stuck out here in the frigid weather. And for what? I decided I had had enough, and I tried to bust out of the snow pile, not caring whether or not I won. For some reason, though, I couldn't. Either my muscles were frozen, or the pile was just too heavy for me to lift now. My limbs ached from the cold and they felt stiff, though whether it was because of the cold or my staying in the same position for so long can be left to interpretation.

“Sweet Nova, it’s cold,” I quietly sighed, shivering as more melted snow dripped through my cape. I heard Dedede chuckling from the other pile, and though I wanted very much to get out and slice him to pieces, I probably wouldn’t have been able to. The quietness and tranquility is normally something I would enjoy, but when you’re freezing to death in a pile of snow with another person, that quietness and tranquility is very quickly ruined. I closed my eyes and shook my head to clear all the snow out of my hair, and when I tried to open my eyes again, I couldn’t.

I blinked a few more times, and they opened, albeit painfully. In the midst of all my thoughts, I felt that tired feeling again, this time stronger than ever, and the snow felt warm and inviting. My muscles felt less cold and stiff than before, the snow seeming to loosen them without effort. It was so comfortable that I began to fall asleep, and though my half-frozen mind protested against it, I fell asleep in the snow.

 

* * *

 

 

_Dedede's POV:_

Meta Knight was right when he said that snow gets colder the longer you sit in it. I felt myself beginning to shiver even through my thick layers of fat, or as Kirby calls it, blubber.

“Ya were right, Meta, it is kinda cold now,” I said. When no response came, I looked over at him. His eyes were dimmed to a dark brown and his shock of navy-blue hair was matted with ice. He wasn’t moving, barely breathin’, and deathly pale; if I didn’t know bettah, I would’ve sworn it was light blue. A terrible realization hit my mind and I burst out of my snow pile. Yeah, I knew it meant losin’ the challenge, but I’d rather lose the challenge than lose a friend.

 

“Meta! Meta, wake up!” I yelled, shaking his unresponsive body. I noticed the light swirls of frost on his mask and armor, and realized just how vulnerable this guy is to the cold. I never should’ve let Kirby drag the poor fella out here. But when he didn’t respond to my shakin’ him, I closed my eyes and hit his face with the back of my hand. Somethin’ felt so wrong when he didn’t move. Normally, he’d have cut me to ribbons with his golden sword just for touchin’ him, or at least threatened it. He’d never actually do that to me. But there was always some kind of imminent threat if anyone touched ‘im unnecessarily. This just seemed so unlike him… He was always the first to react, first to respond, and now he barely moves when I touch him. I kept back tears with a gulp.

 

“Meta!! Please, wake up! Say somethin’! Tell me you’re alive!” Tears formed in my eyes as I shook him harder and he coughed, his eyes brightening a little. They weren’t nearly as bright as they normally were, but at least I knew he was alive.

 

“I’m a-awake, Y-your M-m-majesty,” he mumbled. His voice was extremely slurred and he had begun shivering again. I quickly dug him out of the snow and gathered him in my arms; I started to think of places I could take him to warm up. My castle? Too far. He’d never get there in time. The hospital? Nah, too public, and I didn’t trust the doctor with Meta Knight. Mety Knight deserves the best, and that’s intensive care from his bestest friends. Kirby’s house? Perfect. I shrugged my robe off my shoulders and bundled the armor-clad man in it, hoping there was enough warmth in it to save his life.

I rushed through the forest as fast as I possibly could, all while making sure he was comfortable and warm. He was freezin’ when I felt ‘im, and all I could think about as I rushed through the snow was saving Meta Knight's life. I let him absorb the warmth from my robe and hoped that he'd recover. I looked down at him, flicked a tear away, and pressed on through the snow-covered forest.

 

 

_Kirby’s POV:_

I sat near the fire, humming softly as I tapped and dashed my way to the end of the next level of Geometry Dash. The fire reminded me of just how cold it was outside, and I wondered how Dedede and Meta were doing. I didn't worry, though; they’re tough guys, and they normally handle anything that I can’t- which, to be completely honest, isn’t much. I can handle a lot of things. Then I heard pounding on the door, loud pounding that forced me to pay attention. I put my phone down in annoyance and opened the door. King Dedede was standing there, panting and holding something in his arms. Strangely enough, he wasn’t wearing his trademark robe.

 

“The timer isn’t over yet-” I started.

 

“Forget the timer and get that fire bigger!” Dedede shouted. My gaze traveled from the king to the thing he was carrying- or rather, the person. I gasped, realization hitting me in a tsunami-size wave, and scurried inside, spreading a blanket out on the floor close to the fire and throwing more branches inside the blaze. The fire ate them up happily, and the flames grew in response. The king carefully lowered a limp Meta Knight onto the blanket and laid another on top of his bundled form. I started to lift the robe away from his body, but Dedede slapped my hand away lightly.

 

I stared forlornly at his dimmed eyes and icy hair. It was all my fault that Meta ended up like this, and I hated it.

 

“He’s alive, you know,” the king whispered. “He was talking to me earlier.” Dedede must’ve sensed my sadness. When you’re a close-knit group like us, you tend to notice what some of the others are feeling. I snuggled up next to King Dedede and waited earnestly for the knight to wake up. I started crying, and though I don’t know when exactly I did, I knew it was for a long time.

 

* * *

 

 

_Meta Knight’s POV:_

Where am I? When I awoke, I was lying on something and something else was covering me. I also couldn’t move or feel anything, though I _could_ feel myself shivering extremely hard. I could see- thankfully, my eyes weren't frozen shut like before- and as soon as I opened them, a roaring fire shone in front of me. I squinted my eyes from the sheer brightness of it.

Warmth licked my masked face, a puppy greeting its master after months of being away. Before long, feeling started to return to my body and the chilled sensation I had felt before was replaced by the fire’s hearty warmth. My shivering slowly lessened, though it didn’t stop. Someone or something placed another thick cloth on me, trapping even more heat.

Now I could move, even if it was just a little, and it made me stop shivering. I sighed and rolled over so my back was facing the fire. I reached a hand up to the cloth directly on me, and figured out that it was Dedede’s robe. Voices murmured and whispered excitedly, and they seemed so vaguely familiar, like the memories that had been lost from my mind.

What had I been doing before, and who did those voices belong to..?

Then I clicked, and everything came rushing back. The cold snow, the challenge, and every last memory I had. I saw movement in the corner of my eye, and when I looked up, a hand ran through my hair, removing… what was that? Ice? “Kirby? Dedede? Is… that you?” I asked quietly. I coughed. My throat felt entirely frozen despite my not swallowing any ice at all.

 

“Meta, you’re okay!” Kirby’s pink hair appeared in my line of vision and he hugged me tightly. Even King Dedede joined in the embrace. I sighed happily at the warmth being emitted from their bodies, and I hung on for as long as possible. When they finally let go, I sat up against the wall of the fireplace with Kirby's help.

 

“So… what became of the challenge if both me and Dedede are here?” I questioned, strength returning to my voice.

 

“Yeah, about that…” Dedede rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, as if he didn’t know what to say. “Technically, ya won, since I had to get out of my pile first to save ya.”

 

“I suppose nearly freezing to death is worth winning this challenge,” I remarked sarcastically. But they knew I didn't mean it, and the two laughed heartily.

 

“I hope you don't get sick after this, Meta,” Kirby said, genuinely concerned. “You were really cold, and Dedede told me that he had to really try to get you warm. I'm sorry for taking you out there.”

 

“It’s okay, Kirby. I won't fall ill. Or at least I'll do my best not to-” My sentence was cut off with a sneeze, which renewed Kirby and Dedede's laughter. My eyes narrowed and I slipped deeper into the blankets. Sometimes they're kind enough to save someone's life, but other times they can just be a massive pain in the neck. Hopefully, they'll be kind enough to take care of me when I do fall ill… I'm not really feeling that well right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Why I wrote this, I have absolutely no idea. If you liked it, then that's great.


End file.
